What Should've happened
by katietholol
Summary: Tate and Violet meet through her dad, and after her dad leaves, they learn that they're really not as different from each other as they thought they were.
1. Chapter 1

Tate POV:

I sat in the empty room, looking at my surroundings. Soon enough, another family would be here, expecting to have some sort of happily ever after, and little would they realize that they'd just checked into hell. I heard the chains above me rustle, signifying that Beau knew it too. I'd always pitied my brother. He'd never seen the world, and he'd already hated the house. He didn't know the wonders of the world. I walked downstairs at the sound of voices. At the foot of the stairs, I saw Nora Montgomery and Moira, who didn't look to be too pleased.

"I'm tired of seeing pain, Moira. Failure is unacceptable. See to it that your pants are sealed tight," Nora said. Ooh burn. Moira didn't look too pleased by Nora's comment, but she said nothing. I followed Nora into the basement. "Okay, everyone! Stay hidden, the new family is to arrive in 15 minutes!" Nora announced. Here we go..

Violet POV:

We pulled up to this glorious looking house. It was rather old looking, but it had a certain charm that most houses don't possess these days. "See, Viv? This house is amazing. Our family is going to see happier days here, I can just see it," my dad, Ben, said to my mom. Bullshit. I knew a little distance from his student wasn't going to do him a damn thing. My mom walked in on my dad and some slut fucking in their bed after she'd had a brutal miscarriage. Husband of the year, right? Leaving me to console my heart-broken mother while he went to some hoe for consolation?

The thing that people don't understand about me, is that I'm not an emotional person. I just never have been. I'd rather be told the truth, than to have someone try to explain things gently. Just tell me what you did and get it over with to help us both. I'm not fragile and I'm not afraid. Never have been, and I never will be.

When we parked in the drive, I got out of the van, grabbing a few of my boxes. I walked up to the front door, and pushed it open with my foot, dropping my boxes to the ground when I saw the kitchen. 'Did Mom request that the company put in a pasta arm?' I asked myself. My mother was crazy about health and anything that had the word 'organic' written on it. I picked up one of the boxes and walked upstairs to the room that we'd decided would be mine. I dropped the box to the floor once again and walked to the open window. The house was beautiful. I thought that for a while, I could possibly convince myself that everything would be okay for once. Then reality set in, and I quickly dismissed the thought at the sound of my parents fighting. I searched for my cigarettes in my satchel. This was going to be a long night. Lighting one, I dismissed the world around me for a blissful moment.

Tate POV:

The family had arrived. Two parents and a beautiful girl. The girl walked in to my old bedroom, dropping a box with a _thud_. The parents then walked into the house and started fighting about plastic water bottles. The girl walked to the window and lit up a cigarette. 'Hmm. Camel. Just my type,' I smiled. She took a drag and looked into the distance. When she turned around, studying her room, I saw pain and distance in her eyes. What had happened to her to make her feel this way? She went into her bag again, and pulled out a razor blade. Oh no. I had to stop her. But I couldn't now..

Violet POV:

At dinner I just stared at my food, feeling sick to my stomach. My arm stung from the cuts that lined up on them and I longed for a cigarette. "Vi, eat your food. You haven't touched any of it, and your mother worked really hard on dinner," Ben said. "Yeah whatever. You don't care anyways. Tell you what. Why don't you go and find a new fuckbuddy, and Mom and I'll continue on with our lives. We'll be perfectly fine without you. Honestly Mom, I don't know what you were thinking. He's just going to do it again, because cheaters don't change their ways."

I got up, slamming my chair towards the table and racing up the stairs, tears streaming down my face. It wasn't going to end. The sadness and the pain just wasn't going to end. Then I saw the antidepressants on my nightstand. I grabbed them and continued to cry. I got up and grabbed a chair and a belt out of my closet. I grabbed my razor blade and my cigarettes. I wanted to die. I paced to and forth in front of my bed, contemplating suicide. I grabbed the belt and started to set it up in my closet. I stood on the chair, crying for a long time. The puzzling thing was, that no matter how focused I was, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not this time. But I would. I jumped, kicking the chair from underneath me. My airway was immediately blocked and I started to choke. I didn't want to die yet. I kicked and fought to gee the chair back underneath me. Maybe I was becoming oxygen starved, but to this day, I swear something moved the chair back into my reach. I stood up, taking deep breaths and began to cry tears of joy.

Tate:

I watched as Violet struggled. I realized that she didn't want to die. She was just being irrational. I quickly moved the chair back into her reach and watched her cry. I wanted to offer some sort of comfort to her, but I couldn't until tomorrow, when Ben would see me as his patient. You see, my mother thought that it would be good for me to talk to someone about the things that go on in my head. What she doesn't know, is that telling people doesn't help anything. It just makes people scared of you. I could already hear the people on the streets. "Oh there's the Langdon boy. Don't mess with him; he's a sick psycho." That was if I was ever allowed to leave this house, which I'm not. Soon enough, Violet wouldn't either.

Not that I wanted her to have to spend the rest of her days here. That's why I helped her. She didn't deserve this.


	2. Chapter 2

Tate POV:

I walked to the front door of the Murder House. I hoped that soon enough, I could get close to Violet and bring her to her senses before it was too late. I knocked on the door, to be answered by none other than Moira. "What are you doing, Langdon?" Moira asked me. "What I've planned on doing for the longest tome. Join the living, Moira. Have a little fun." I said. Vivien walked up behind her. "Moira, who do we have here?" she asked. "Hi, I'm Tate Langdon, I'm one of Ben's patients." I introduced myself. She smiled and said, "Well hello, Tate, I'm Vivien. Ben left out for a moment, but he'll be back soon. Why don't you go take a seat in his office, and he'll be with you momentarily." "Why, of course," I said politely.

In Ben's office, the walls were lined with different books pertaining to psychology. At that time, I felt like a psycho path. Here I was, in a psychologist's office. Who would've imagined? The fact that I was dead had long since set in. "Hello, Tate, I'm Ben," he announced.

Violet POV:

He was cute. But he had to be crazy, considering that he was one of my dad's patients. Whatever. Who was I to call him crazy? Wasn't I the one who tried to kill myself last night? It couldn't be much worse than that. Maybe he had family issues. In that case, I did too. The possibilities were endless. Family issues. Why did mom even move here with him? Its pathetic, really. If your husband cheats on you, the logical thing to do, would be to leave him so that he wouldn't have to promise that it'd never happen again. That way, you're positive that it won't happen again. I felt the urge coming again. I had to do something to end it. I grabbed my razor blade and headed to the bathroom. I sat by the sink, and made the first cut. It stung, but otherwise, it didn't really bother me. In fact, it was almost pleasurable. I did it again and again, until I heard the door open. I quickly turned around, and to my surprise, it was the guy.

"You know, if you're trying to kill yourself, you should cut vertically. They can't stitch that up," he said. At that, I said nothing. "How'd you get in here?" I asked dumbly. "If you're trying to kill yourself, you might want to try locking the door," he said with a smirk. I smiled. "I'm Violet," I said. "I'm Tate. Wanna hang out sometime?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. "You might want to clean that up," he said nodding at my arm. "I probably should. Sorry about that, by the way. Its just me and my parents here normally and they don't seem to notice much," I say sheepishly shrugging. "It's cool. I'm used to it," he smiled. Wow. "So uh, yeah, um," I said stupidly laughing. "I'll wait downstairs," he said understanding. He closed the door, and I looked at myself in the mirror.

What was I going to do? I still felt sad. I still was more than upset. What was I going to do? Would I kill myself, would I stick it through? Would I seek help? I was scared. I felt alone. I cleaned my arm off, and pressed a towel to it. The fresh cuts stung. Putting the towel in the linen basket, I put my razor blade in my pocket and walked downstairs where Tate sat down on the couch, waiting for me. "Violet, is that you honey? We need to talk!" my mom called from the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks at the top of the staircase. "Can it wait?" I asked. "Not if you want to say goodbye to your father!" she called back. I gave Tate an apologetic look. He shrugged his shoulders giving a 'what else are you going to do?' kind of look. I nodded and walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Looks like you finally gained some sense, mom. As for you, dad…I'm not sure that I'll actually miss you. All you've really done is caused us havoc, so uhh. Bye?" I said and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch by Tate. "I just basically told my dad that I was glad I'd never see him again," I said in shock. "I know," he replied. Putting my head in my hands, I let the tears roll. My life was becoming a huge mess. I felt arms encircle me and bring me close. I looked up to see Tate. It was like he and I just clicked. I didn't have to explain, he just knew. "I know, Violet. My dad left when I was younger. When he left, I remembered all the times that when I was upset with him, I just wanted him to leave and never come back, and I told him so. I was only 5 or 6. This is between your parents. It doesn't have anything to do with you, Vi," Tate said holding me tighter. In his arms, the sadness just kind of subsided. "You know, a few friends of mine are hosting a party on Halloween. Would you possibly want to be my date?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'd love to," I smiled.

Even though my dad had pretty much ditched us, and we were stuck here, I was pretty happy for the rest of my day. At dinner that night, Mom and I actually talked for the first time in a long time. Dad wasn't here to make everything awkward. We didn't really talk about anything in particular, we just mi d of talked about anything in everything in general. It felt like my life was looking up for a change.

When I went to bed that night, I didn't feel the need to cut. I sat up, reading and smoking a cigarette. It was so peaceful. It was odd, and I enjoyed it.

_Beeepeepepepepepepepep_

Stupid alarm clock. I sat up and looked around my room. It looked like one of those movie moments that made you feel so at ease. The sun shined through onto my bed, through the window, and birds chirped outside. When I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door, the smell of almond flavored pancakes hit my nose. Things were changing for the better. At breakfast, mom and I both talked again, and we both actually laughed. It made me almost want to cry. Things had been a mess when I woke up yesterday, and when I woke up today, the burden no longer sat on my chest. We were happy, it was perfect.


End file.
